i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Windswept Realm
Windswept Realm is a small realm that was one of the 3000 Lower Realms, that survived the war ages ago against Paragon Immortal Realm, but was mostly destroyed. As it is but a fragmented remnant of the traitorous 3000 Lower Realms, the natural laws in this world is incomplete and is thus very suitable for Immortal Ascension. Its destroyed state however also makes it dangerous. Description As one of the Paragon Immortal Realm's lower realms, it was once known as the "garden of the Immortal World" and was considered among the one hundred most important realms. It created countless Immortals — even producing an Imperial Lord — who eventually became figures of importance in the "Immortal World", as they refer to higher Realms. To them, the Paragon Immortal Realm is a place of reverence. They view Immortals with awe and respect, any gesture or word against the ascended cannot be tolerated. Even a single word from such individuals becomes something of great significance to them. As one of the rebel realms that waged a war against their higher realm, they were destroyed. A small piece is what remains of the once glorious land, a piece that was taken away by Sea Dream and placed in the Mountain and Sea Realm. Structure Once filled with countless lands and seas blessed by the endless baptism from the Immortal River of the Paragon Immortal Realm, it was granted the title, Little Immortal World. It's a world with bright blue skies occasionally showered with the Immortal Rain that bathes all its life form in an Immortal Will. The gigantic Immortal River hanging from the skies falls down like a waterfall onto the lands beneath it, thereby causing endless gusts of wind invoking the life force flame of all the living things and making it a world suitable for cultivation. It was such that even non-cultivators lived for as long as two sixty-year cycles. Trial of the Windswept Realm * It was located within the Mountain and Sea Realm and has become both a battle ground and a trial by fire for the members of the Echelon since then. The Echelon would then battle it out with each other to determine the strongest among them in this location. Whosoever obtains its World Essence that lies at its central region is announced as the victor. * The entrance to this world can be opened from any of the Nine Seas God Worlds of each Mountain and Sea. * To open the path to this realm, the will of the Ninth Sea or any of the other eight seas is needed in accordance to the orders set down by Paragon Sea Dream. The resulting rift would then connect to all the other Mountains and Seas. Only when the World Essence has been acquired will the path back to the Mountain and Sea Realm open. History During the rebellion of the 3000 Lower Realms, the Windswept Realm became caught up in the war that engulfed it. Half its lands disappeared as though devoured by a beast and the realm as a whole collapsed. The Immortal River ceased to pour down and like all other realms, was cut off and left in isolation. As such, they were unaware of what has passed and were under the impression that the Paragon Immortal Realm is still as powerful as ever and thus still views it with the same deferential respect. Because of the chaos that eternally ruined it, they were limited to the Cauldron Seeking stage (almost on the same level as Dao Seeking) and not a single entity has ascended since then. Any True Immortal were viewed as deities as a result. Just after the trial by fire of the Echelon, the Lord of the Windswept Realm defaults to the 33 Heavens becoming the 34th Heaven. This is where Meng Hao gains the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao to unlock the Fang Clan's Allheaven Bloodline. Category:Locations Category:Vast Expanse Category:3000 Lower Realms Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Affiliation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Locations